The Revenge
by Magmaheat
Summary: The year is 2039, and Hugo Weasley Now an adult is out to get revenge on the ones who killed his family. very dark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters belong to JK Rowling. None of them are owned by me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_London, 2039_

The streets of London were empty, As it had been most nights. The only presence in the dark alley was a tall, thin man with wavy red hair and a black robe. Anyone nearby, if there was anyone, would have been able to tell that the man had suffered. Probably more so than anyone else. His name was Hugo Weasley. He was out for vengeance; A vengeance he craved ever since that fateful night; Christmas day, 2024:

"_Hugo!" Hugo's dad, Ron called._

"_Yeah, dad?" Hugo responded, as he toyed around with an iPod, in an attempt to make it hold an infinite amount of songs instead of the few gigs present inside the tiny object. He liked toying around with muggle objects to make them better. It was something he inherited from his grandfather, actually. He never really used an iPod, he was just doing it to show everyone he could._

"_You better get down here for dinner, your mum's getting restless." Hugo's father responded._

"_All right." Hugo stopped fiddling with the object and headed down the steps. The house he lived in was beautiful, with a large window looking out at the mountains. with its medieval-like rooms, it was considered the most beautiful house in the neighborhood. That's what happened when the world knew your parents as the heroes who stopped Lord Voldemort, a name once feared by all wizards and witches alike._

"_Well, it's about time you got down here, young man!" Hugo's mother, Hermione, stated. "Now could you please go in the other room and bring Andrew in here?" Hugo rolled his eyes._

"_Yes, mum." Andrew was his little three year old brother. And unlike Hugo and his older sister, Rose, the boy had brown hair. Probably the first in the Weasley family, except maybe their cousin, Albus Potter, to not have red hair. He walked into the room to find Andrew running around, with Hugo's father desperately trying to catch the little one._

"_Come on, Andrew, please stand still." He said, chasing him._

"_Come here, Andrew." Hugo stated. Andrew rushed over to him and picked him up. Ron gave him a shocked look. "How did you do that?" Hugo just shrugged._

"_He always comes to me when I call."_

"_Wow. Andrew really loves you." His father stated. Hugo smiled. A shriek suddenly sounded from the other room._

"_Mum!" He shouted, at the same time his dad shouted, "Hermione!" The two rushed into the other room to see her crawling across the floor trying to get away from a man. "Hey!" Hugo shouted. But before he could do anything to stop the man, he uttered the two most dreadful words no witch or wizard ever wanted to hear._

"_Avada Kedavra!" And with that, Hermione laid motionless on the floor._

"_No!" Ron shouted out in anger. "Hugo! Get your brother out of here! Make your way to Rose's house!" But as he spoke, the man mercilessly killed him with the same curse befallen on his mother._

"_Dad!" Hugo shouted._

_The man then looked at him and smiled, coming toward him at full speed while lifting up his wand, but Hugo quickly pulled out his own wand and shouted, "Sectusempra!" He was never supposed to use that spell, or any spell outside school for that matter. But he had to protect himself. The man, who was hit in the face by it, covered it in agony as blood came poring out. Hugo ran in the other direction. "Accio broom!" he shouted, and as it came to him, he jumped on. As he flew up high, a sudden ball of flame knocked both him and Andrew off his broom, and as he fell. His little brother started falling where he couldn't reach. _

_"ANDREW!" Hugo shouted before everything went black._

Hugo knew his brother was gone after that. Now, he searches for the one responsible, The one named Zachary Wolfe. He heard a sound near a trash can and stopped.

"You can come out." he stated. "I know you're there."

"Well. I guess they were right about the infamous Hugo Weasley!" A vampiric looking man came out of the shadows. "He really can sense your presence."

"So Wolfe has vampires doing his bidding now, too." Hugo said, turning to look at him. "That's interesting."

"Oh, that's not even the half of it." The vampire stated, leaping at Hugo, fangs coming at him. But to the vampire's surprise, Hugo jammed his wand right into the vampire's chest. He slowly pulled the wand out of the vampire as he slowly ebbed away, skin slowly shedding.

"I faced enough vampires in the past to know their weakness." Hugo told him as the creature faded away until there was nothing but a skeleton lying before him. "A hollow heart covered by an even more fragile layer of skin and bone, and all it takes is something made out of wood to do the job." He wiped the blood off his wand as he said it. "Have a good night's sleep. You need it." And with that he walked away.

* * *

A/n: Yeah, I know it's dark, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll put another chapter up soon. And if you have any ideas for this story, feel free to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Hugo tended to his wounds as he sat in his old, beaten down London apartment. It had been a regular routine in his daily life, actually. fighting off renegade deatheaters and creatures of the night, then mending his injuries with the use of magic. it took years to get used to, but he barely cared anymore, mostly because he barely felt pain anymore. he looked out the window of his apartment, the sun was slowly rising on the horizon. he loved the view. it made him think of a time back when he was still a child and things were simple. It was a time when his parents still lived, on those long nights when he was unable to get to sleep:

_"Hugo? What's wrong?" his mother asked as she walked into the room. He had been crying for about 10 minutes before his mother came in, reacting to a nightmare he had._

_"It was that dream, again, mum." He said through sobs. "The monster... it... it always gets you and dad!" His mother rushes over to him and hugs him._

_"Oh, honey, don't worry, we're still here." his mom told him, kissing him on the head. "And I promise, we always will be." Hugo looked up at his mother._

_"But, what if you and dad are no longer around? what if something bad happens to you?" she squeezes her son harder._

_"That will never happen, as long as we remain in your heart, we'll always be there for you. lighting your path as you go along." Hugo slowly calmed down as his mother said it, and looked up at her, with a smile on his face. she smiled back. he then looked toward the window, where they watched as the sun came up. it was the most beautiful sight he had seen and it made him realize that as long as he had his family, he was safe._

Hugo sighed. If only he knew then what he knew now. his parents and his little brother would still be alive now. he would've grown up well instead of becoming this... vengeful monster that he was. if only things were different. there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hugo called. the door opened, and there stood his Uncle Harry. "Oh, hey Uncle Harry." Hugo said.

"Your aunt wanted me to check up on you." Harry said, walking over. "You all right? you haven't answered anyone's letters."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hugo answered. "I've just been busy." This wasn't the first time Uncle Harry came to check up on him. his Aunt Ginny had been worrying about him ever since he went off on his own, and for good reason, too. they knew he was going out every night to seek revenge, and neither they, nor his older sister, Rose, approved of it. the life he led could end up killing him, which his uncle knew far too well, what with his own history. but nothing could stop him from doing what he felt he must do. It was the only reason Hugo became an Auror in the first place.

"looking for trouble, I presume." Uncle Harry stated, crossing his arms. "Hugo, you're going to kill yourself, doing that."

"Oh, yeah, that's not at all hypocritical coming from you, Uncle Harry." Hugo stated sarcastically, as he got up and started pacing around the room. "According to the stories I heard about you and my parents, the three of you were no better." Uncle Harry sighed.

"What we had to do was different." he said.

"Not to me." Hugo answered. "You can't tell me that what you did wasn't revenge for your parents."

"There was much more to it than that. I was saving people. All you have been doing is looking for trouble." Harry answered. "We all have our inner demons, Hugo. But that doesn't mean you should use yours for vengeance." He puts a hand on Hugo's shoulder. "Revenge is never the answer." But Hugo turned away. There was no way he'd be happy with his family's killer still at large.

"Don't tell me what's right and wrong!" He shouted. Uncle Harry frowned, and looked down at his feet. "You're not my father."

Harry frowned

"Very well." he muttered. "Look. if you aren't going to listen to me, then the least you could do is come over for Albus's birthday. We miss seeing you."

Hugo didn't respond. He wasn't even sure how to respond to that. there was so much on his mind, that he had to doubt he'd be able to enjoy himself at a family get together. Uncle Harry walked toward the door after no response came from Hugo's lips, then stopped right in front of it to say something. "You aren't the only one grieving over your parents' death, you know." and with that, he left, leaving Hugo to think to himself. he did miss seeing his family.

Zachary Wolfe stood before a group of Death Eaters, a huge smirk spread across his face, as they cheered for their new leader. he was a wizard of muscular build and dirty blonde hair with a tint of gray, and had a very noticeable six 'o' clock shadow. he had a large scar across his whole face, a mark left by Ronald and Hermione Weasley's son, Hugo. He put his hand up to silence his followers.

"I'm glad to see the faith you have of me as a leader!" Wolfe called. "It's been 40 long years, to this day, since tragedy had befallen on our once great leader. The day Lord Voldemort was defeated by the..." he starts speaking in a mock tone. "_famous_ Harry Potter." the group began to boo Harry's name as he said. Wolfe smirked. "But... Not all was at a loss. Voldemort might have fallen, but his followers were far from gone." they started to cheer again. "And on this same day, 15 years ago, I stepped forward as your new leader, taking control, and already succeeding in my position as leader when I killed Potter's closest friends!" another cheer was heard. "Now, I ask of all of you to get ready! For we shall attempt what Voldemort failed to do, destroy Harry Potter and everyone close to him! and with the help of a new member of our death eaters, I feel it will be possible. Everyone! my son! Andrew Wolfe!" The deatheaters cheered, as an 18 year old with red hair stepped forward, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. hoped you liked it. Please review! :)


End file.
